Many cushion assemblies have been secured to a seat frame by nuts and bolts requiring screwthreading of the elements. Other cushion assemblies have been secured to the frame or shell by use of clinching strips and joint clips. But these representative assemblies are undesirable because they require a considerable number of loose parts, hand tools, and relatively costly and time-consuming assembly and disassembly procedures.
The construction of U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,696 issued Jan. 30, 1973 to R. Dudley teaches use of studs secured to the pads or cushion members which are pressed into apertures in the seat pan. But such studs are sometimes of deformable or breakable plastic, so that it would be difficult to resecure the cushion members to the seat pan in a positive manner.
Still other seat assemblies, such as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,627 issued Oct. 2, 1979 to R. T. Murphy, et al; 4,065,181 issued Dec. 27, 1977 to D. E. Gunlock, et al; and 4,065,182 issued Dec. 27, 1977 to M. J. Braniff, et al, are unsatisfactory because they are of complex construction. For example, they require rod like latches, wires, and/or multiple rigid panel members secured to the cushion, or the like.
Accordingly, what is desired is a self-locking cushion assembly of simple and yet sturdy construction which does not require any loose parts or tools to install it positively and interlockingly on a seat shell. A further feature is to avoid the use of projecting fastening devices that can be easily broken off in use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.